Amor Prohibido
by Hiker Is A Dark Trouble
Summary: Solamente su mirada la hizo caer. Su amor fue secreto durante años, ella llego. Las cosas se volvieron duras y ahora ¿Qué hará? Entonces se dio cuenta. Ella volvería a intentar amar pero... Después de 6 años... ¿El la amara todavía? ¿Le dará la oportunidad a Flippy? -Yo si te haría feliz, y te sigo amando...- -Hazme saber que todavía me quieres.- FlixFlaxSplend.
1. Prologo

**Hiker: Mi inspiración me la trajo un autor muy emotivo que no diré porque se me olvido el nombre…**

**Itering: Es un SplendidxFlaky ojala les guste ˆˆ**

**Hiker: ¿Y tu porque tan feliz?**

**Itering: Porque estoy en un reto ˆˆ de no dejar de sonreír por este día.**

**Sikeru: Si no puede me van a pagar eh X3 *mirando a Shiner y Omi***

**Hiker: Comencemos.**

**Todos: Ok! ˆˆ**

"**Prologo."**

Allí estaba la persona a la que Flaky consideraba honesta, divertida y superficial. Era mas que eso era su ser mas querido. Salvaba a las personas sin dudarlo sean buenas o malas el las ayudaba.

La última vez que trato de acercársele su novio Flippy llego y se la llevo. Flippy era solo un estorbo que impedía que Flaky viera a aquella sonrisa cálida de parte del héroe aunque sabia que esa sonrisa no era para ella si no para sus compañeros aquellos que les contaba sus historias frikis.

La peli roja llego a la escuela como siempre temprano faltaba mucho para que sus compañeros y las clases comenzaran pero podía desahogarse asi.

Pero al entrar al aula se encontró con algo mas que las sillas, mesas y todo lo demás, había una presencia humana mirando a la ventana. Allí estaba el peli azul mirando a la ventana sin expresión.

**Continuara…**

**Hiker: No se hacer prólogos espero les haiga gustado aunque seguire la historia y resolveré casos de oficial okno.**

**Itering: Despidenos que ya nos vamos y Sikeru ya se va al igual que Omi, oh espera ellas se acaban de ir.**

**Hiker: Tranquila quedas tu.**

**Itering: -.- Es por eso que lo digo.**


	2. Lo que paso hoy

**Hiker: Jeje X3 bueno disfruten el 2 ep!**

**Itering: Comienza ya.**

**Hiker: okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Continuara…**

"**Lo que paso hoy."**

**Flaky POV.**

Y asi comienzo mi día, me levanto temprano y me fui temprano como siempre a la escuela. Aquella persona a la que yo consideraba perfecta estaba sentado en su pupitre como siempre mirando la ventana.

-¡B-buenos d-días!-Dije nerviosa yendo a mi pupitre.

-Buenos días Flaky.-Contesto aquel peli azul que aun seguía mirando la ventana, me quede mirándolo pero al parecer se dio cuenta, volteo la vista mirándome.- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto como siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Primero no conteste pero luego mi boca articulo una palabra.

-No…-Susurre para mi pero olvide que Splendid era héroe y tenia un odio muy fino y escuchaba muy bien, se aproximo a mi quedando en frente de mi pupitre hincado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me dijo con voz preocupante.

Algo que odiaba es ver a mi persona más querida preocupada por mí o lastimada por alguien.

-Splendid…-Dije pausando mi oración.

-Ese es mi nombre jeje.-Dijiste entre risas algo que amaba ver es tu sonrisa tu hermosa sonrisa no sabes cuanto amaba que me la dirigieras.

Comencé a pensar y baje mi mirada, me dirigiste de nuevo una mirada preocupante borrando tu sonrisa y yo simplemente me quedaba mirando mi pupitre y luego levante mi mirada.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?-Pregunte inocentemente mirándote a tus ojos cubiertos por el antifaz.

-Claro ¡LOS MEJORES AMIGOS!-Dijo felizmente agarrándome las manos algo que me sonrojo pero para mi maldita mala suerte Fliqpy estaba acababa de llegar.

Miro amenazante a Splendid y saco a su contra parte Fliqpy, era algo que odiaba de el no podía hablarle a alguien o activaba esa parte sanguinaria.

-Pedazo de héroe barato ¿Qué crees que haces con mi novia?-Dijo disgustado con esos ojos amarillentos que Fliqpy solía tener.

Splendid se levanto y aparto sus manos de las mías mire como se acercaba a Fliqpy y lo miraba amenazante.

-Eso será mi problema pero ella no es esclava y tiene derecho de libertad y si tengo que quitarle esas cadenas lo hare asi sea a las buenas o a las malas.-Dijo tratando de defenderme.

Me sonroje a mas no poder pero quite esa expresión al ver que Fliqpy agarraba un cuchillo e intento clavárselo a mi Splend pero vi que este lo esquivo, era un héroe…

Mi héroe…

**Continuara…**

**Hiker: ¡Que genial el siguiente ep se llama mi héroe y eso dice al final X3!**

**Itering: -.- En fin muy corto pero es para el drama y todo eso.**

**Hiker: En fin, Elixx ¿Puedo llamarte asi? Acabo de ver tu perfil y bueno es verdad el Cuddlesx Flaky es verdad es loco ya que es muy famosa la pareja de Cuddles x Giggles y amo esa pareja es tierna y bueno es verdad tenemos que probar nuevas cosas como el Lammy x Flippy, el Lammy x Mr. Pickles, el Splendid x Flaky, y todo eso ya sabes ¿No? Bueno pero yo les doy oportunidad porque lo que mas me gusta en este planeta es ¡LOS HTF! Y la paz, y las guerras con mini soldaditos de juguetes (Mi perro vs Soldaditos ¿A quien le vas? Okno). Pero una cosa que odio es que en algunos casos las autoras se pongan con algún tipo de una serie, eso si lo odio ya que que tal si ese personaje ya tiene pareja y van dejando mal la historia y eso, en fin ya nos desviamos en fin. ¡Cuidate Elixx! **

**Flik-Bye!**


	3. Mi Héroe

**Hiker: Aviso de una vez que no va a ser muy largo esto mas o menos 5-6-7 episodios.**

**Itering: Comencemos.**

**Comencemos….**

"**Mi héroe."**

**Splendid POV.**

Todavía no entiendo como es que mi Flaky se enamoro de ese ser destructible y lo que había dentro de el.

Entonces en eso mientras yo estaba distraído Flippy intento clavarme un cuchillo, todavía pensaba que podía vencerme.

Pero me volví a distraer y sin darme cuenta Flippy me había abofeteado simplemente me quede en Shock.

-Ella es mi novia, aléjate o a la próxima pierdes un ojo.-Había advertido aquel peli verde que hacia de la vida de Flaky un infierno.

Poco a poco vi como Flaky se negaba a ir con el.

-No Flippy, ya no soy tu novia.-Flaky estaba temblando pero lo dijo firme eso me había conmovido.

La primera fase de mi plan estaba hecha, ahora lo que me faltaba era caerle bien a Flaky.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto con enojo.

-Que… he estado soportando que no me dejes hablar con nadie aparte de Giggles y Petunia.-Volvio a estar firme, sin tartamudear se había confesado a Flippy mejor dicho Fliqpy.

-¡F-Flaky yo lo siento mucho, pero por favor…-Flippy estaba ahora, yo lo interrumpí.

-Ella ya hablo, respeta su decisión.-Dije fríamente.

-¡Tu no te metas que esto paso por tu culpa!-Me grito poniendo su puño en mi cara con mirada amenazante.

Jamás había visto a Flippy tan molesto a menos de que se trate de Fliqpy, pero ahora si que estaba molesto pero sentí como una cabellera rojiza se ponía frente a mi.

-Splendid no tiene la culpa de tus actos.-Trato de defenderme Flaky, yo simplemente me quede viéndole sorprendido sin poder decir algo.

Flippy se fue yendo muy triste, la verdad no podía creer que no se sintiera culpable del mal que hacia cuando Fliqpy salía.

Flaky se tranquilizo poco a poco y comenzó a temblar, en eso llego Giggles.

-Flaky eso fue muy valiente, espero que ahora si seamos amigos.-Y eso era lo que más quería.

-L-los mejores am-amigos.-Volvía a tartamudear, algo que me gustaba era su nerviosismo.

Entonces Flaky me abrazo yo volví a mirarla sorprendido pero correspondí al abrazo y le dedique una sonrisa.

En eso empezaron a llegar más personas y Flaky se fue con Giggles y su amiga Petunia.

En otro lugar donde yo estaba, ya era recreo y las primeras clases terminaron.

-Splendid, conque te ganaste la confianza de la niñita.-Había dicho el peli amarillo de mi amigo.

-Cállate Cuddles.-Dije con pequeñas risas.

Cuddles empezó a reír conmigo, entonces llegaron Toothy y Disco Bear.

-Entonces ahora serás feliz y te vas a callar por fin.-Dijo Toothy sentándose al lado de Cuddles y Disco Bear a lado de mí.

-Dale con todo Yeaaaaaaaaa-Dijo Disco Bear cuyas palabras eran repetidas de la música que oía.

Entonces empecé a sentir miradas amenazantes, unos ojos amarillos me miraba pude ver que Fliqpy era el que me miraba.

-Lo que tienes que aguantar.-Afirmo Cuddles con otras risas.

-Tener encima las miradas de Fliqpy son horribles.-Hablo Toothy.

Yo solo asentí asustado y Cuddles me miro con curiosidad y divertido.

-¿Y?-Pregunto mirando y golpeándome levemente con el codo.

-¿Y que?-Pregunte.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Giggles que trate de convencer a Flaky de que tengan una cita contigo?-Me dijo divertido.

Lo pensé varias veces, no seria mala idea, asi la podría conocer mejor y no seria un cobarde y le diría mis sentimientos.

-¿Lo harías por mí?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-¡Claro! Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo-Era verdad el y yo nos conocimos en primero de primaria y nos hicimos mejores amigos.

Asentí alegre cuando mi oído capto una "¡Ayuda!" Entendieron que me pasaba y me hicieron mímica de que vaya. Contaba con su apoyo y me fui saliendo volando hacia el llamado.

Entonces vi una peli morado en un árbol.

-¿Alguien pidió ayuda? ¡Splendid a sus servicios!-Me encantaba esa frase me la había puesto Cuddles imitándome y la use desde entonces.

-¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Estoy aquí y no puedo bajar!-La peli morado era la de la ayuda.

Una gotita de agua apareció atrás de mi cabeza, pero como mi deber era salvar a la gente y cumplir con su auxilio fui.

La baje del árbol y se limpio el vestido.

-Gracias.-Me dijo cuando termino y me sonrió.

-De nada, si me disculpa…-Estaba apunto de irme pero me agarro de la mano.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Me pregunto yo simplemente la mire sorprendido.

-Splendid. ¿Y usted bella dama?-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Soy Lammy.-Respondió y de su bolsillo saco un muñequito de una persona de ojos negros y cabello verde con sombrero de copa y traje.- Y el Mr. Pickles.- ¿Le había puesto nombre? Era un nombre muy raro.

Entonces oí como el timbre de la escuela sonaba me tenia que ir.

-Perdón pero me tengo que ir.-Hable mientras me iba volando.

-¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!-Grito la niña con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegue a la escuela sin problemas pero si un poco tarde y con un reporte de castigo.

**Continuara….**

**Hiker: Meti a Lammy por eso de que igual esta el SplendidxLammy y etc…**

**Itering: En fin, terminemos para hacer el 4 rapido.**

**Sikeru: Si, asique Hiker.**

**Hiker: Shiner honores.**

**Omi: Grrr ¿Por qué el?**

**Hiker: Porque ayer tu fuiste.**

**Omi: Cierto.**

**Dijendi: Apresurémonos.**

**Shiner: OK.**

**Flik-Bye!**


	4. Lammy

**Hiker: De una vez el 4.**

**Itering y Sikeru con banderitas rojas: Urraaaaaaaaaaa**

**Dijendi y Omi con banderitas azules: EhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Comencemos.**

"**Lammy."**

**Normal POV.**

Splendid había llegado con un reporte de castigo, mientras que en otra parte la chica peli morada que el héroe se encontró estaba llegando poco a poco a la escuela.

En al oficina del director…

-Muy bien señorita Lammy, mañana empiezan sus clases.-Decía una persona alta de cabello azul y traje, con un parche en el ojo derecho y un sombrero de pirata.

-De acuerdo director Russell.-Respondió la peli morado mientras agarraba una hoja que le entregaba el director.

La chica salió y se encontró con una peli rojizo que acababa de salir de su salón. La oji morado se acerco a la peli roja felizmente.

-Hola-Saludo amablemente Lammy.

-H-hola, s-soy Flaky.-Respondió la peli roja.

-Yo soy Lammy, mañana empiezo mis clases aquí.-Dice aun feliz Lammy.

-¿E-en s-serio?-Pregunta tartamudeando la chica se veía lo nerviosa que era.

-Si.-Decía aun feliz.

-¿Q-que c-c-clase t-t-te t-toco?-Preguntaba Flaky mirándola sorprendida.

-Clase, clase, clase, clase…-Decía mientras buscaba en su horario.-¡Aquí esta! Clase 2-B.-Dijo Lammy victoriosa.

-E-estas en l-la m-mía.-Admite Flaky nerviosa mientras temblaba.

Lammy se sorprende mucho y se alegra de que tenia una amiga por lo menos pero asi iniciaba la amistad.

-¡Espero que seamos amigas Flaky!-Dijo feliz mientras le ponía la mano.

Flaky miro su mano y movía su mano derecha que era sostenida por la izquierda, la movió hasta estrellarla nerviosamente con la de Lammy.

Entonces Lammy mira la hora del reloj de la pared izquierda y se alarma.

-¡Perdón! Me tengo que ir.-Dijo y salió corriendo hasta la salida.

Flaky sonrió y entro de nuevo a su aula.

Al transcurrir las clases Flaky iba caminando con libros abrazados contra su pecho.

Entonces un peli azul fue corriendo hacia la chica, cuando la alcanzo la chica empezó a reír mientras miraba como el chico aun caminando se veía lo cansado que estaba.

-Hola Splendid.-Saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola Flaky.-Saludo el peli azul.

Entonces en eso Cuddles había llegado con Giggles y se pusieron a sus lados.

-Hola Flaky.-Saludo Cuddles con una amplia sonrisa a Flaky.

-Hola Cuddles.-Dijo dándole una sonrisa igual.

-Hola Splendid.- Saludo Giggles.

-Hola Giggles…-Dijo desanimado.

Entonces allí llegaron Petunia y su novio Handy y se pusieron igual a sus lados, los 4 que acababan de llegaron sonrieron cómplices.

-Flaky no sabes, tengo que contarte.-Decía Petunia muy energética.

-¿E-eh?-Decía sorprendida Flaky.

Giggles le sonrió a Petunia y esta le devolvió la sonrisa entre las dos se llevaron a Flaky.

Splendid suspiro resignado y al parecer Cuddles y Handy lo captaron.

-No lo entiendo…-Decía cansado.-¿Lo hicieron agrede?-Pregunto el peli azul cambiado de mirada a Cuddles y Handy.

-No, es para contarte que Petunia y Giggles accedieron a convencer a Flaky.-Dijeron Handy y Cuddles contentos.

-¡E-en serio!-Dijo asombrado.

Los dos chicos asintieron y Splendid volvió con la misma energía. Entonces llegaron a la casa de Splendid.

El peli azul entro a su hogar y apenas fue a su habitación se acostó esperando el mañana.

En casa de Flaky…

-Oye Flaky.-Hablaba su amiga Giggles.

-¿Ma-mande?-Preguntaba Flaky temblando.

-¿Quisieras una cita con Splendid?-Agrego Petunia.

-¿¡E-EH!-El grito de Flaky se hoyo en todo el mundo.

La chica de tan desesperada y tan sorprendida se desmayo, las dos chicas se miraron confundidas y esperaron a que su amiga reaccionara. Pasaron 2 horas y volvió a la vida su amiga.

-¿Y que dices?-Pregunto Giggles continuando con su platica.

-Ehmmm, e-esta bien.-Respondió Flaky nerviosa.

Petunia y Giggles chocaron la palma de su mano y sonrieron algo que la peli roja no entendió.

Poco después las dos chicas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente…

Una peli morado se acercaba al salón temprano. En eso encontró al peli azul del otro día y se alegro de ver a su héroe allí, se abalanzo la chica dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Splendid!-Grito la chica de alegría con ligero sonrojo.

-¿¡L-Lammy!-Pregunta confundido y asombrado el chico de cabellos azules.

En eso Flaky apareció, miro claramente la escena, la peli morado de ayer encima de Splendid

-¿Lammy q-que hac-ces en-encima d-de Splendid?-Pregunto Flaky con inocencia.

-¿Sabes quien es?-Pregunto Splendid.

-Si, ayer e-en los pasi-pasillos l-la en-encontré.-Dijo Flaky.

Splendid se paro ayudando a Lammy y se maldijo porque Flaky lo haya encontrado en ese estado.

Llego la hora del recreo y Flaky y Lammy se encontraban en los pasillos.

-¡Flaky tengo algo que contarte!-Decía Lammy como si ya conociera a Flaky de niña.

-¿Y-y q-que e-es?-Pregunto Flaky mirándola.

-¡Creo que me esta gustando mi salvador!-Dijo con alegría como si ya hubiera conocido a Splendid desde hace años.

Flaky la mira confundida ya que no entendía.

-¿Y qui-quien e-es t-tu sa-salva-salvador?-Volvía a preguntar incrédula.

-¡Splendid!-Dice con alegría.

En ese momento sintió su corazón se partía en dos. ¿Pero si apenas y lo conoce? Se preguntaba Flaky partida.

-Dis-dis-disculpame, vo-voy a-al ba-baño!-Se disculpaba Flaky mientras salía corriendo dejando confundida a Lammy.

Flaky comenzó a correr y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se fue al baño y apoyo en la pared pero luego fue cayendo lentamente mientras sus sollozos no eran escuchados.

**Continuara…**

**Hiker: ¿Cómo puede ser que Lammy se enamore de Splendid si apenas lo conoce?**

**Itering: ¡Esta loca!  
Sikeru: Concuerdo.**

**Dijendi: Terminemos porque ahora vamos al 5.**

**Shiner: Hiker.**

**Hiker: Ahora si Omi honores.**

**Itering y Sikeru rien: Jajajajaj! En serio cumpliste su capricho.**

**Shiner: Asi es ella -.-**

**Dijendi: sin palabras **

**Omi: Callense.**

**Flik-bye!**


	5. Olvido

**Hiker: Comencemos de una regalada vez**

**Todos: Se…**

"**Olvido"**

Flaky se limpio las lágrimas, y salió del baño, prometiéndose que ganaría a su héroe. Pero al llegar al salón se quedo en Shock, estaba viendo a Lammy besándose con Splendid, ¿Pero como había pasado? Se empezó a preguntar.

-¡P-perdón por interrumpir!-Gritaba Flaky huyendo de ese lugar una vez más.

Splendid estaba más que maldecido, ahora había perdido lo que más quería, a su Flaky… Mientras Lammy no sabía sobre los sentimientos de los dos chicos ella seguiría asi.

Splendid fue separándose de Lammy agarrándola de sus manos y alejándola.

-Lammy… Perdón pero no creo corresponderte…-Decía Splendid con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaba la peli morado mirándolo, no había pensado que declararse muy rápido iba a ser asi.

-Porque, a mi me gusta Flaky, eres una niña muy bonita y con buenos deseos pero…-Decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados.- Pero, jamás cambiaria a Flaky por alguien.-Lastima que la mencionada se encontraba corriendo.

Lammy sentía ira, tristeza, dolor, muchos sentimientos combinados pero uno gobernaba su corazón, la ira se apoderaba de toda ella.

Splendid salió en busca de su princesa dejando a Lammy con su fleco tapándole la cara.

Mientras Flaky…

Se sentía como basura al salir huyendo pero lo que vio no era una imaginación. Entonces se topo con la persona que menos quería ver pero le aliviaba.

-¿Flaky?-Decía mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

La peli roja alzo la mirada y vio a una cabellera verde y ojos verdes, a la chica le ardían los ojos, había llorado en todo un rato.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Flippy, iba articular otra palabra cuando sintió los labios de la peli roja junto a los suyos.

Pronto se dejaron llevar y cerraron los ojos. Pero al parecer como Flaky vio a Lammy besar a Splendid, este vio a Flaky besar a Flippy.

Los dos estaban heridos. Splendid agarro la mano de Flaky y se la arrebato a Flippy furioso, la llevo hasta la entrada, donde desde lejos, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy y Toothy veían la escena.

-¡Me puedes explicar porque te besabas con Flippy!-Gritaba Splendid.

-¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-Le devolvió el grito Flaky.

-…-No hubo respuesta.

Splendid se dio media vuelta y su fleco tapo sus ojos, dejando a Flaky voltearse igual. Ya estaban muy separados y se oyó como los dos aun a distancias lejanas dijeron…

-Adiós Splendid.-Decía Flaky.

-Adiós Flaky.-Decía Splendid al mismo tiempo que Flaky.

Siempre habría cosas complicadas entre ellos dos y habían dejado sus sentimientos a un lado…

**Fin…..**

**Hiker: Seeeeeee**

**Itering: -**

**Hiker: Y asi concluimos esta historia amigoossssssss!**

**Itering: ¡Flik-bye!**


	6. Aviso importante

**Hiker: Perdon las molestias pero no se continuara el fic. Parece ser que se ha tenido problemas con la historia y quería informarles. Si ya se soy una vil maldita. Pueden insultarme si ustedes quieren pero espero que puedan entender. Sé que no es correcto dejar un fic que ya volví a seguir asi como asi. De hecho me dije que no lo haría nunca. Pero… La falta de tiempo y todavía faltan historias en actualizar.**

**Roy y Marth: Atte:**

**Hiker: Hiker Fliky!**


End file.
